Broken Tradition Broken Hearts
by thisismyusername17
Summary: Breaking Tradition sequel. Lurid Outcome decides to come back to Georgia. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

For someone who had to put up with Alice and Aubrey when she got controlling senior year, Chloe was very good at handling stress. She definitely had experience in awkward situations, when you live with Fat Amy you have a lot of them. It was always easy to brush off what happened though. Normally Chloe would just try to find something good that came of it and if that didn't work she would just laugh about it and try to change the subject, but this, this was something she would never be able to forget and she was pretty damn sure she couldn't live it down either.

"Chloe calm down." Jessica said. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the blonde

"Calm down? Calm down?! Fat Amy just flashed the world and you're telling me to calm down?!" she asked. Aubrey throwing up at nationals was bad, Brett leaving was bad, but this was horrible! Chloe didn't know how they would even begin to recover from this one.

"Oh come on Chloe it's not like they didn't want to see all of this." Fat Amy said running a hand down her body

"Amy you know I love you but right now I really just need you to shut up!" the ginger yelled

"Okay I understand how bad this was but it's not the end of the world." Ashley tried to reason but Chloe was having none of it. She was making her way to the girl when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her

"Let me go dammit!" she tried to wriggle free but the arms weren't moving

"Chloe you need to stop trying to kill them before I let go." A voice spoke up from behind her. The look of anger on Chloe's face was immediately replaced with one of joy as she turned around

"Brett!" she turned in his arms, hugging him tightly "What are you doing here?!" she let go of him and the rest of the Bellas walked up to him, giving him a hug. She would be lying if she said she didn't still have feelings for the boy. It wasn't like they never talked to each other, he stayed true to his promise of keeping in contact with everyone and every year he would send a flash drive with enough arrangements to get them through the year with a few extra just in case there was one they didn't have the time to learn.

"Well last week I heard you were performing for the president-" he started

"So we decided to come out here to support you guys." Stacie finished for him as she walked in

"Stacie! Oh my God we've missed you guys so much!" Chloe squealed before introducing the two to Flo. She came in the year after they left. After talking to the Bellas for a while Chloe pulled Brett away from everyone

"Thanks for everything you've done for us." Brett gave her a confused look "What did I do for you guys?" he asked even though he knew what she was talking about "Oh don't act like you don't know. You've been sending us the arrangements that made us three time champs. We wouldn't have been able to perform here if it wasn't for you." Chloe's smile faltered at her own words "I'm sorry you had to watch us mess everything up. I never should have choreographed that the way I did."

"Chloe don't worry about it. Performers fuck up it's a part of the job." He reassured her

"I know but you saw what happened. How do I bring the Bellas back from that?" she had no clue how to get past this one.

"The best thing you can do is move on. The longer you dwell on it, the more people will talk about it." He tried his best to comfort her but it wasn't working

"Well yeah, but I can't do that. You and Stacie came here all the way from California just to get flashed by Amy." Brett laughed

"Okay two things. One, that's not the only thing that happened and you guys sounded great before that happened so don't beat yourself up over it. Two, we didn't come here from California." He gave her a small smile

"Wait what? I thought you guys had a contra-"

"We did, but when they wanted to re-sign us for longer we all said no because we got a better offer in another state." Chloe gave him a confused look. "Where did you guys come from?" she didn't know why they would want to leave California, especially after all of the work they put into it.

"New York." Chloe nodded in understanding. New York had some really good record labels "We had an interview."

"Did you sign with someone in New York?" Brett shook his head no. Chloe's face twisted in confusion "Well who did you sign with?"

"Residual Heat."

"Where is that?" Brett laughed at her obliviousness

"It's in atfgdnkg" he muttered the last part. Chloe shook her head in confusion.

"Where?" Brett chuckled

"It's in Atlanta okay?" The redhead's eyes lit up at his words but she remained calm for now "Please tell me this isn't a joke and you're actually coming back?" she pleaded, making Brett smile "We're living in Atlanta again. We've actually been there for about three weeks." At that Chloe squealed before throwing herself at him, getting everyone's attention. Stacie quirked an eyebrow at the two

"You told her?" Brett nodded

"Yeah."

"Told her what?" Cynthia Rose asked

"Brett's band signed with a studio in Atlanta!" Chloe squealed before turning back to Brett "Are you guys coming back to Barden? I mean I know you'll only be sophomores but-" she started to ask when Brett cut her off "No we wouldn't, we would be seniors. We actually went to college in California. The scheduling was weird because of tours and stuff but we managed to make it work and yes we are going to Barden for our senior year. We had to do some convincing but the admissions committee eventually said yes."

"And by we did some convincing he means he flirted with the head of the admissions committee until she let us back in." Stacie added earning a laugh from the Bellas

"Hey! It's not my fault that she was a fan of us!" he defended "Actually it kinda is considering you write all of our songs." Stacie countered "And that wasn't the only reason it worked. You do this incredibly adorable thing with your eyes that can make anyone melt. Where the hell did you learn that?" Brett smirked at the question, knowing exactly who taught him how to do that "Bella. She used to do it when she wanted to be held." He fell victim to his daughter's eyes more than once. The bad thing was when she does it she's not even trying to be cute, it just happens.

"Where is the little munchkin?" Fat Amy asked wondering why the now three year old wasn't with her father

"She's with Benji. He wanted to show her a magic trick so they stayed at his apartment." He answered before turning to Chloe "So do we have to audition again or…" he trailed off and Chloe laughed at the question

"Of course not! Welcome back to the Bellas!" Chloe was over the moon right now. Not only did she get to see Brett and Stacie today, she found out they were coming back to Barden and rejoining the Bellas! She was so excited she completely forgot about the wardrobe malfunction Amy just had.

Well she forgot about it for now anyways

 **So what did you think? I am SO SORRY this took so long. The other chapters shouldn't take that long I just had no idea how to start this but I know how the rest of this is going to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bellas have been Chloe's life for seven years. She intentionally failed three times just so she could stay with them. So when she found out they couldn't compete at the ICCAs or let anyone audition so the Bellas would end with them, nobody was surprised when she almost had a panic attack. Then Brett decided to ask about Worlds and suddenly they had a chance to redeem themselves. All they had to do was win the Worlds and they could compete again, but they had to find a way to keep them going after everyone graduated. Chloe said she would fail again and everyone said okay, but nobody really wanted to see that and they wished something would happen and they could get a new girl to take over after them. That wish was granted on what was supposed to be the day of auditions.

"Um uh I just came from auditions and you guys weren't there and I-I was hoping to sing for you." An unfamiliar voice spoke from the door

"Sorry we're not allowed to take anyone else new." Fat Amy responded. She was the only one who didn't see a problem with Chloe failing again

"Wait I'm a Junk." Cynthia Rose asked

"What'd you say about your junk?" CR came into the living room followed by a brunette. She introduced herself to the girls. She is a legacy and her name is Emily Junk.

"Your mother is Katherine Junk?" Chloe seemed to be the only one that knew who she was talking about

"Who?" Stacie asked from behind the ginger, causing Chloe to turn around

"Only the top bitch of the 1981 Bellas…"she started telling the girls about what she did before turning around to let Emily audition. It was awkward and she kept her eyes closed the whole time but she had a good voice and that was what they needed, so they let her in and everyone introduced themselves, Stacie being the last one.

"Hey I-" Emily cut Stacie off

"Oh I know who you are." She gushed "I'm such a big fan of your music, then I found out you and Brett were Bellas… where is Brett?" she asked suddenly aware of his absence

"He had to go to the studio, but he doesn't live here. The dean didn't care if he lived here but he wouldn't let Bella and Brett refused to live here without her." Emily nodded and Stacie sent Brett a text letting him know they have a new Bella and she got a response about two minutes later

 _I know Chloe texted me already. What the hell is a legacy?_

 **I'll explain tomorrow**

 _Ok_

Stacie put her phone away and showed Emily to her room before going to bed. The next morning was kind of boring. The Bellas were supposed to be on their victory tour but some German group stole it from them so they were going through the hate mail when the door opened and Brett came in with Bella in his arms

"Hey guys. Bella wanted to come with me."

"Hey Brett. Hi Bella." Chloe greeted. Bella gave her a shy smile and buried her face into Brett's neck. He chuckled looking at the three year old "It's okay baby she doesn't want to follow us with a camera." He said quietly before looking back at the ginger "Sorry she doesn't like the paparazzi and this is her way of hiding from them." Chloe nodded in understanding "Bella this is my friend Chloe." The toddler looked at Chloe and decided to speak up

"Hi." She waved at the redhead, who returned the gesture. Bella turned to look at Brett and leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Daddy she's pretty." He gave her an amused look

"I know." He whispered into Bella's ear, who giggled in response. She was so distracted by her dad that she never noticed Stacie walking behind her. The leggy brunette walked up to her putting her hands on Bella's shoulders

"Boo." Bella's face lit up and she turned back around "Aunt Stacie!" she yelled jumping into her arms "Someone's excited to see me." Stacie said with a laugh "Did you have fun with Uncle Greg and Uncle Jesse last night?" Bella nodded "Brett I'm taking her to my room." Brett looked at the box on the table

"What's in the box?" he asked

"Hate mail. I swear every time I think it stopped we get three more boxes." Ashley huffed. Brett read some of the letters they received he looked up

"Well from what I see it's just letters, at least you don't get the weird shit people send me." He said with a laugh "Hold on I was gonna show this to Stacie but I don't want Bella to see it." He walked out to his car and came back five minutes later with a teddy bear in his hands. Everyone gave him a confused look

"Last night after Bella went to bed I went through some of my fan mail. I saw a box with a letter attached to it. The letter was just some girl telling me how much she loves me, then I opened the box. This was what I found" he held the bear out "Originally I was going to give it to Bella, and as I was looking at it I realized it came from Build-a-Bear and it had one of those things where you record a message in it. I pushed the button and- wait" he walked over to the stairs to make sure Bella wasn't coming downstairs and when he made sure she wasn't, he came back "This is what I heard" he pushed the button and a woman's voice started playing "Brett Mitchell I am going to fuck the shit out of you." The girls cracked up at the message

"Who was that?" Jessica asked between laughs

"I have no idea, but I get stuff like that all the time. I've had people send me locks of hair, panties, phone numbers, I've even had people propose to me." Brett turned his attention to the unfamiliar brunette standing next to Flo

"You must be the new Bella." The brunette nodded "What the hell is Legacy?"

"My mom was a Bella."

"So it's when you go to the same college as your mom?" he asked

"Any member of your immediate family."

"Oh okay. So what's your name?"

"Emily Junk. I know it's a weird last name but my dad's last name is Hardon so…" she trailed off. Brett's eyes widened as he realized something

"Is your mom Katherine Junk?" Chloe beamed at him, excited that someone else knew who Katherine Junk was "Yeah. I'm surprised you know who-" Emily was cut off

"Can you come with me? I want you to see something." Everything went quiet as Emily agreed and left the house with the tattooed man who left everyone wondering how he knew Emily's mother and why she was so important.

 **Soooo how was it? How does Chloe feel about Brett leaving with Emily?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be kind of weird but it's because it's building up to what this fic is really about. There are going to be a lot of time skips so just remember that.**

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment I just heard your last name and I remembered something." Brett answered as they went inside. He gestured for Emily to follow him and she nodded, letting him lead the way. He walked over to grab a box and started looking through the papers, smiling when he found what he was looking for. He turned around and handed the paper to a very confused Emily.

"Your mom wrote this letter. It was the first time I had ever gotten one like this so I decided to keep it." Emily read the letter and was surprised to find what her mom had written. The letter was all about how Brett and his band helped Emily realize just how passionate she was about music and being a Bella wasn't just for her mom, it was her way of starting out in music and she was going to pursue that dream with everything she had. Brett laughed at the look of shock on her face "I'm going to assume by the look on your face that you had no idea she wrote that." The brunette nodded "Is it true?"

"Yeah it is, but why did you show me?"

"Because when I read this I saw you were going to Barden and you wanted to be a Bella. I know how hard it is to get a good start and I practically ruined the friendship between me and the old captain just to get that start, but I decided that the timing was good and if we ever did run into each other I would help you out. I've just- never been someone that inspires people and I kinda like the feeling so if you want help getting started in the music industry just let me know." Emily's jaw dropped

"Are- are you serious?" The black haired man nodded "How can I ever thank you for this?" he shook his head "You don't have to do anything, I really appreciate knowing I inspired you. Like I said, I've never gotten a letter like this before and I wanna help you as much as I can. Although I should tell Chloe I had no idea your mom was a Bella. I think she got the wrong idea when I said her name."

"So what's going on with you and Chloe? If you don't mind me asking?" Brett laughed at the complicated situation

"Well freshman year I was talked into auditioning by Stacie because she didn't want to be alone. I got in and the other captain made it very clear that she was not comfortable with have a guy as a Bella, but Chloe never seemed to care. She just treated me like everyone else and I fell for her without even realizing what was going on. I fucked up Semi-Finals and Aubrey hated me but Chloe just wanted to make sure I was okay. We dated for a little bit but I went off to California because she said she didn't want to hold me back. We broke up at the airport on my last day here and now things are kinda-"

"Weird?" Brett nodded "Not over her yet huh?"

"Getting over Chloe Beale has proven to be nearly impossible. I've had three years and honestly, I can't tell you I've made that much progress. She just one of those people that can worm their way into your heart without trying and once she's there she's not going anywhere." Emily smiled at the confession "Yeah I notice you guys were kinda awkward around each other when you came in." Brett, desperately wanting to change the subject, checked his phone and looked at the freshman next to him

"Well, as much I would love to talk about this I have to check on my daughter. Oh and we have to be in the studio next week. You can come if you want, but I'm just warning you, the fans are great, the music producers are not so fun, especially when they get stressed so don't get too freaked out if he starts screaming." He said before leading the freshman back out to his car. As they approached the car Emily got a curious look on her face

"Hey Brett, can I ask you something? If you don't want to talk about it I completely understand." She asked as Brett started the car

"Go ahead."

"Well I was thinking about something I saw on the internet and I was wondering-" Brett laughed, already knowing her question

"No Stacie isn't Bella's mom. I know the media makes it look like Stacie wants to hide that she's her mother and everything but it's not true. Her name is Kelly and the reason she hasn't been very involved is her family. Her dad is a pastor and he already hated me enough, he didn't need another reason. It was that and when she got pregnant she was seventeen and terrified of the responsibility. I don't blame her at all for her decision because I completely understand where she's coming from." He finished as he parked the car. The two walked inside and after Brett checked on Bella he felt a hand pulling him toward another room.

"What's happening?" he heard an unmistakable giggle that let him know exactly who was pulling him away

"We're going to my room. I haven't been able to talk to you in forever and I want to catch up." Chloe announced

"What if I don't want to?" he teased

"Well then you're just going to suck it up and talk to me because I missed you way too much to be ignored." She pulled him into her room and shut the door

"So I don't have a say in this at all?"

"Absolutely not."

 **How was it? So I have a question for you guys. Kelly is going to be in this story but do you think Bella should know Kelly is her mom or not? I have ideas for either scenario. Let me know and I'll try to be quick but I have a lot of appointments so I spend a lot of time at the hospital.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's up?" Brett asked

"Do I need a reason to talk to you now?" she teased "Nothing I just missed having you around and you don't live here so I wanted to catch up with you. Bella's gotten so big since the last time I saw her."

"I know I can't believe it she's the best." He started looking through his phone and pulled up a picture of her with half of her hair pink and the other half a bright shade of red

"Oh my god what did you do to her hair! She's half ginger, not that I have a problem with redheads." Brett laughed

"That would be weird if you did, but I didn't do that. We went on tour with Paramore in 2014 and Bella loved it. After they recorded the video for Still Into You, she said Hayley had cool hair and the two of them left. An hour later my daughter came back looking like this. It's colored hair spray so it washed out later on but she loved it."

"Wow."

"So tell me something I don't already know about the past three years." Chloe started looking around the room, trying to think of something. All of a sudden her eyes widened and her face turned red before she looked away. Brett smirked at her "You dated somebody didn't you?" he asked, amused at her embarrassment.

"Well I wouldn't call it dating. Pretty much what happened was I drank too much and woke up with Tom in my bed the next morning." She confessed "Are you mad?" the redhead asked, slightly afraid of his answer

"Chloe, we broke up. That's your decision and I'm not in any position to be mad about it."

"Well yeah but we only broke up because-" she was cut off

"Chloe it's okay. I promise I'm not mad." He smiled at her

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good now that we're past that what are we gonna do about this year? The Bellas could end this year because of what happened."

"Ugh don't remind me, we've lost all of our funding from the school. I'm surprised they let us keep the house." Chloe groaned, not knowing how to save the Bellas.

"Well maybe it's time to let go of the Bellas." Brett said. Chloe's head snapped in his direction

"No that's not an option."

"You can't be a Bella forever." He replied, trying not to upset her.

"I know that I just- I can't let the Bellas end." Her voice rose a little

"If you're not going to be here then why would you care?"

"Because it's where I met my best friends!" she snapped

"What?" he asked. Chloe calmed down before answering "It's how I met my best friends. Before I came here it was just me and Aubrey. It still was the two of us, well not including Tom, until senior year. Then I met this group of girls and you and if this group brought that kind of friendship to me then I think it should keep going because everyone should have friends like you guys." _Especially you._ She thought

"Okay."

"Okay?" Brett nodded

"If it's that important to you then how are we going to do this?" Chloe grinned at his dedication to the group. "Well first we're going to see this German group next week to find out what we're up against and we'll come up with something from there."

"Okay good. I have to take Bella home because she has to go to bed in a few hours but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She hugged him before he left. Brett got Bella back from Stacie and drove back home. Once they got there he flopped down on the couch and Bella crawled on his lap, neither of them noticing Jesse who just left the kitchen

"Daddy?" she poked his cheek

"Yes?"

"What's a soul mate?" she asked and Jesse got his phone out to record the interaction.

"A soul mate is someone you love forever. They make you a better person."

"How?"

"Because they make you want to be better." He tried thinking of an example "Remember when we watched Tangled with Uncle Jesse and Flynn Ryder was nice after he spent time with Rapunzel?" Bella nodded

"Yeah they got married." She giggled

"Well that's just one good thing about a soul mate. You can tell them all of your secrets and they tell you all of their secrets and you will still love them, and that's not all of the good thing about a soul mate but I'll tell you the other stuff later because I don't think you can understand it now."

"Okay."

"Where did you here that word?"

"Aunt Stacie." _Of course it was her_ he thought "She played Frozen and said that about Anna and the guy with the reindeer." She answered. Jesse was trying really hard not to say anything right now so he kept quiet and continued to record the conversation

"Hey Daddy?"

"What baby?" he was worried about what else Stacie said in front of her

"Do you have a soul mate?" Brett relaxed when that was what she asked and mentally apologized for assuming Stacie would say something inappropriate in front of her but can you really blame him?

"No sweetie I don't have one." Honestly he didn't really believe in the concept of soul mates.

"Oh." She put her head on his chest. Jesse moved to a place where he could continue recording but they wouldn't be able to see him. A few seconds later her eyes lit up and she looked at him "I have an idea." She stated, bouncing on his lap in excitement

"What's that?" he asked amused at the amount of excitement in her voice

"I can be your soul mate." Brett laughed a little and Jesse nearly said something, but managed to remain quiet.

"You can be my soul mate?" Bella nodded enthusiastically "So I can tell you all my secrets and you're gonna love me forever?"

"Yep and I can tell you my secrets and you're gonna love me forever and we can get married!" she exclaimed. Brett laughed, knowing she wouldn't be able to understand why they couldn't get married so he came up with something

"Okay I'll make you a deal. We can be soul mates for now and when you're older if you change your mind, you can be someone else's. Deal?"

"Deal." She kissed his nose and Brett chuckled "Okay good. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!"

"Alright I'll order pizza. You can go play and I'll just call you when it gets here." Bella nodded and ran off. Brett pulled ordered the pizza, hung up, and turned around, screaming when he saw Jesse standing there, with a goofy grin on his face "How long have you been there?" Jesse shrugged "Long enough." He showed Brett the video of the conversation that just took place "Dude you recorded that?" Jesse nodded "That video stays on your phone and your phone only. You're not allowed to let anybody else see that."

"Why not? It was cute."

"That's exactly why. I don't do cute things." Jesse nodded in mock understanding. He was always a softie when it came to Bella.

"Alright but we both know Stacie's gonna find out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Um I might have accidentally already sent to her?" he replied "And it might not have been so accidental." Brett pulled his phone back out and called Stacie. As soon as she answered, he pulled the phone back to avoid going deaf from the squeal that just came through the phone

"Don't show that to anyone else."

"Too late."

"Fuck." He muttered

"Love you too." She said before hanging up

 _I'm so dead_

 **So what did you think? I know there wasn't much Bechloe in this chapter and originally there was supposed to be more but I got writer's block so I went with this. And Brett's reason for not wanting a lot of people to know about that will be in the next chapter.**


	5. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME**

 **I know I've mentioned this on one of my other stories but I am a cancer patient going on 6 months cancer free. There is something called the whipping childhood cancer challenge that I'm trying to make popular. You get a whipped cream pie in the face and you nominate people to do the challenge and they either do the challenge or go to to donate to childhood cancer research or you can do both. Please help me spread the challenge by taking part in it. As I've said this is a challenge that is very close to my heart and I hope you guys will take part in it to raise awareness for childhood cancer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a bone marrow transplant and trying to get the energy to do anything was almost impossible for a while.**

Surprisingly, the Bellas didn't try to argue when Brett told them not to tell anyone about the video. By the time the car show came around they were more focused on Das Sound Machine anyways.

"Wow, they're gorgeous." Stacie mumbled as they watched the performance. Brett rolled his eyes

"There's no way we can beat them." Flo grumbled. When the performance ended the Bellas look at each other

"Do we clap?" Emily asked

"Politely clap." Chloe conceded. Brett's eyes narrowed as DSM approached

"Barden Bellas, you came to see us? Is it because you are, what do the American kids say, jelly?"

"We are so not jelly." Chloe bit back

"Look we didn't come here to start something with you guys we just wanted to check you out before the Worlds where we're gonna kick your ass." Brett stepped in

"You are the kicker of ass? Why you're just a Hollywood pretty boy. What makes you think your little college group can beat a professional group that has already won?" Kommissar challenged, but Brett wasn't backing down. He could tell she wasn't going to leave them alone until one of the groups backed down and he was determined not to let that happen to the Bellas

"Three." He smirked

"What?" Kommissar gave him a strange look

"That's the number of people who actually have talent in your group. You, The Jolly German Giant, and whoever he is" Brett pointed at the beatboxer "are the only ones worth anything. I don't even have to watch your winning performance to figure out how you won, it's because the rest of the group was picked based on looks, but what happens in ten or twenty years when your group gets all wrinkly and gross looking?" Kommissar opened and closed her mouth twice as Brett continued "The Bellas were picked because they have talent. Yes they look good but that wasn't what they were picked for." Technically, Aubrey _did_ want good looking people, but there was no way Chloe was going to say that right now. Brett started to walk away, the rest of the Bellas in tow before he turned back around

"And yeah I might be a Hollywood pretty boy, but I think one of your girls is a fan." He winked at the dark haired girl beside Kommissar. The tall blonde whipped around and started to reprimand the girl as the Bellas continued walking off

"Damn Man Candy that was impressive!" Fat Amy exclaimed slapping him on the back.

"Where did that come from?" Jessica asked. Brett shrugged

"Practice. Ask Stacie, we've dealt with assholes like that in California. They don't want to back off until one of two things happens. One, you shut them up, or two, you back down." Stacie nodded "If you want to try to make it out there, learning how to deal with that is essential." He added before turning to Chloe

"You okay?" Chloe nodded "Yeah I'm fine, but you saw that performance, it was impressive."

"They weren't that good, they used looks and special effects to distract from the fact that they are just average singers." He attempted to reassure her

"Average or not they won last year so if that's what we have to do, that's what we'll do."

"But Chloe-" 

"It's not up for discussion Brett!" Chloe snapped, but immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt expression on Brett's face

"Okay we'll do it your way. I have to go work on some new songs for the band."

"Brett wait. I'm sorry I-"

"No it's okay, I really do need to work on new stuff for the band. Our manager says we need to make something more personal. I've got a few songs finished but I need to write the rest."

"Can I hear the songs you finished?" Chloe asked

"Only if you promise not to laugh." The redhead nodded and Brett looked at Stacie "Stace, call the rest of the band. Auditorium in an hour, private concert" he whispered in her ear. The leggy brunette nodded before taking out her phone and walking away from the group. An hour later Brett, Stacie, and Chloe walked into the auditorium to find everything set up, except Brett's guitar and Brett noticed everyone was there except for Bella. Brett went straight to Greg

"Where's Bella?"

"Oh she's backstage making sure nobody touches your guitar."

"Why?"

"She wanted to help." Brett ran backstage to find his daughter standing next to his guitar case

"Did anybody touch my guitar?" he asked. Bella turned around and her face lit up when she saw him

"Daddy!" she screamed as she ran to him "I made sure they left your guitar alone."

"Well thank you for being such a good guard." He gave her a hug then returned to his band

"She calls you daddy now?" Stacie asked when Brett came back with his guitar

"Yeah she has for a while now why?"

"Never noticed before, I like it though, sounds sexy." She shrugged. When Brett turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering, can I call you Da-"

"No you can't." Stacie pouted "Why not?" Brett rolled his eyes "Because that would be really weird now go set up already!" he huffed

"Okay fine I'll go..." She mumbled as a smirk grew on her face "Daddy." she muttered just loud enough for Brett to hear before running off

"Dammit Stacie!"

 **Ok I know this doesn't even begin to make up for how long I've been gone and I know this chapter probably sucked but I swear I'm going to try to update more often. I'll probably regret this but please let me know what you thought I want to improve my writing. The song will be in the next chapter I'm just typing from the hospital and I don't have a lot of free time.**


End file.
